


207: “You keep quiet and we both lose.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [207]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided Cedric Alexander/Alicia Fox, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Cedric Alexander/Noam Dar
Series: 365 [207]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 8





	207: “You keep quiet and we both lose.”

**207: “You keep quiet and we both lose.”**

* * *

Cedric didn't bother getting angry once he found Noam. He knew it would be pointless instead he took a breath and joining the other on the bench. “Do you want to tell me what was up with that stunt you pulled earlier?"

Noam didn't glance back keeping his eyes firmly on the lights above. He didn't need to ask what stunt because they both knew it. Noam had marched his cute butt out to the ring during Cedric's battle against Neville causing him to lose.

"Noam." Silence meet Cedric'd voice yet again. Sighing Cedric leaned over until he felt Noam tense before he relaxed against the pressed shoulder. "You keep quiet and we both lose. Now when you want to talk I'll be in my room."

Noam waited until Cedric got to the door, "What about Alicia? Isn't she your girl?"

"She wanted to be, but no. I got my eyes on a pretty boy who likes to distract people during matches. I'm just hoping he'll give me a chance right now."

"What room are you staying in again?"

"Floor 4, room 450."


End file.
